


Post-Celebration

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 7 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://alex-broken.livejournal.com/profile">alex_broken</a>'s prompt of <i>trio: dildo, bed curtain, cellphone</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Post-Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_broken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alex_broken).



> Written on 7 May 2006 in response to [alex_broken](http://alex-broken.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _trio: dildo, bed curtain, cellphone_.

Wrapped up in the bed curtain and each other, Harry, Ron, and Hermione awoke to an odd noise.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, as Ron slumbered on, "why is his arse ringing?"

"I told you," she murmured sleepily, "that we shouldn't have let him play with the hotel room's cell phone."

"That's on its cradle."

Hermione shifted, and Ron snorted in his sleep as her hands groped about his bum. "Oh!" she exclaimed, giggling. "It's the toy, not the phone."

"Hmm?"

"Ron," Hermione admonished him, "did you charm the dildo to ring?"

"You liked it well enough last night," he replied, grinning.


End file.
